Change of Fate
by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: Alternate ending to Kurinoone's Darkness Within. Written with Kurinoone's permission. Read and Review. Not a One Shot. Will be a story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own the plot or characters recognized from the Dark Prince Trilogy by Kurinoone. That includes the stories Darkness Within, A Part of Me, and Deepest Reflections as well as her readers request and other one shot stories. I do have permission to use the plot and characters. If you have not read her stories, then go read those first. You will not know what is going on until you read those. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and The Dark Prince Trilogy plot and characters made by Kurinoone belongs to her.

Enjoy and please review!

Harry could not believe his eyes. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. One minute he was staring at Voldemort, and the next he was staring at a pile of ashes. He had just killed Voldemort, the person who had raised him. Granted, he had abused Harry and made him believe that it was the Potters but he had still raised him, nonetheless.

Turning, Harry looked to the fallen form of his little brother, Damien. Voldemort had struck him with a killing curse that sent the poor boy flying. Standing, he made his way over to his brother, slumping down next to him. He moved his hand towards his brother's neck, trying to find a pulse. He found none. His brother was dead and Harry could do nothing but watch as Voldemort had delivered the final blow. He vaguely heard his parents running towards him as he picked up his brother's body and pulled Damien close to him. He didn't want to believe that his brother was dead, but the fact that he had no pulse and not breathing made the situation all to0 real.

"Harry?" asked his mother as she knelt down next to him "You have to let Damy go, okay? Poppy has to check on him for any injuries."

Harry mumbled a reply but Lily could not hear him. He had his head buried in his brother's hair. She asked him to repeat what he said because she could not understand him. Harry lifted his head and told her what he said.

"He's dead. V-Voldemort hit him with a killing curse. I saw it happen."

As he spoke, tears ran down Harry's face. His mother stared at him, trying to comprehend what he had spoken. When she finally understood what Harry meant, Lily slumped on the ground. Tears were running down her face, just like they were on Harry's. Before Lily said anything, Harry notice that his surroundings were dissolving. People, buildings, and trees disappeared till all that remained was Harry and Damien. Startled, Harry looked around, trying to find what happened. All of a sudden, he felt Damien move. He looked at his brother as Damien opened his eyes and looked at Harry. Before Harry could say anything, Damien started to disappear as well, until Harry was all alone in the dark. He was starting to panic. What happened to his family? What-

RING!

Harry sat straight up in the bed, startled by the alarm. Looking around at his surroundings, he realized that he was in his and Ginny's room. He hated that dream-no- nightmare was the right word for it. That night always played back in his mind every year on the exact same day. He looked next to him and saw Ginny lying down on the bed, asleep. The alarm clock hadn't even woken her up.

He heard a noise coming from the kitchen downstairs and he got up from the bed quietly. He pulled out his wand and slowly walked downstairs. He pushed the door to the kitchen opened and peeked inside. At the stove stood his seventeen year old daughter, Isabelle, who seemed to be making breakfast. Harry looked at the clock and realized that his alarm went off earlier than normal. It was only five o'clock in the morning.

"Why are you making breakfast at five in the morning?" asked Harry as he walked over to his daughter.

"Well it happens to be your birthday and I wanted to make you breakfast before I go to my work."

Harry looked at his daughter and still couldn't believe how much they looked alike. Isabelle had long black hair but was not unruly as his was. Her eyes happened to be the same shape, shade, and color as his and his mothers. A bright emerald green color. She was a little shorter than Harry but not by much. Many people who saw them thought that they were twins except that Harry was older than Isabelle.

"You don't have to cook me anything. How's the internship going? I still can't believe that you talked me into letting you work at the Department of Child Services. I will forever regret the day when you decided to work for Albus Dumbledore."

"Be nice. I'm very happy that Isabelle convinced you to let her work there. It's better than the Ministry, like you said." Said Ginny as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure it is. Working for Dumbledore is much better than working for the Ministry of Magic." Said Harry sarcastically.

"Hey, you were the one who told me to go out and make a difference. This is my choice and you have to live with it." Said Isabelle as she finished with the breakfast and sat the food on the table. "Food's done. I'll get the plates."

Isabelle turned and went to the cabinet. She got out the utensils and plates and sat them on the table. Her parents were already at the table waiting for her to join them. Sitting down, Isabelle turned to her father and grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Dad!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around Harry.

Chuckling, Harry hugged her back. He still couldn't believe that his daughter was seventeen and still hugged him every morning. She was even more ecstatic today because it was his birthday. Releasing her from the hug, Harry turned to his breakfast and started eating. The family of three talked about anything and everything as they ate breakfast. About an hour later, they had finished breakfast and were just chatting. Isabelle looked at the clock and let out a startled cry. Ginny turned towards her as Isabelle rushed out of her chair and gathered her purse and other items for work.

"I'm late. Sorry but I have to go. Rose asked me to come in early and take over her shift."

Rose Weasley was one of Isabelle's best friends. She was her cousin and the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Isabelle, Rose and Scorpius Malfoy had all been friends since they were kids. At first, Ron had almost had a heart attack when he found out that Ginny and Harry wanted their kids to be friend with Draco and Kathleen Malfoy. Finally he gave in when Hermione convinced him to allow the kids to play together. This soon bloomed into the three friends being inseparable.

"Just call us when you get there. I don't want you stopping until you get there either." Said Harry as he gathered the dishes and put them into the sink.

Isabelle kissed her mother and father on the cheek and raced towards the door. She slung it open and shut it when she got past the threshold. Ginny looked out the window just in time to see her daughter apperate away to work. She turned to Harry to find him staring at the sink full of dishes, a look of sorrow on his face. Ginny walked over to Harry and put her arms around him.

"Did you have the same dream again?"

Harry couldn't find his voice so he just nodded. He never talked about that day twenty years ago. He had not only lost his brother that day but he also lost the person he called 'father' all of his life by his own hands nonetheless. They hadn't told Isabelle about Damien. It was just too painful for Harry to talk about.

"It's always the same. I don't understand why it still comes back. I have come to realize that he will never come back years ago. I guess that I, subconsciously, want him to show up. Anyways, we have to be at my parents' house at noon. Mom cooked us lunch and demanded we not skip this time."

Smiling, Ginny turned to her husband and nodded. Last year, Harry had been working on his birthday and lost track of time. He ended up missing lunch at his parent's house, which made Lily Potter furious.

"Let's get ready. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Please read and review. This is only the beginning of the story. It is not a one shot. I have a very good reason for Damien being dead. You will find that out later in the story. This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction being posted on the internet. Please let me know what you think. I take constructive criticisms but not flames. Until next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and girls. I'm back with the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it like you did the first chapter. Please review and let me know if you like the story. On with the story.

Disclaimer: It is in the first chapter. Please go back and read it there.

Isabelle got to work with only two minutes to spare. She thought that was a new record considering that she was late for almost everything including work. As she walked into the building, she went to the time clock and punched in her time. She let out a sigh as she looked around for her boss. She was supposed to be giving her a case file, the first one that she has ever done by herself. Rose was still working with another caseworker but, because her father was one of the people who sponsored the program and seeing that she never gave up on a case, she got one by herself. It usually took people years to work by themselves, but her boss, Luna Carrington, decided that she could handle a case by herself.

Isabelle spotted the petite blond that was her boss taking to a police officer. Isabelle immediately knew something was not right. The cops only showed up here to report to the department of a child that was in the database had been found to being abuse or had passed away. She really hoped that it was the former but then again she hoped it was just a friendly chat. She quickened her pace as she headed over to her boss and the kind looking police officer. This officer was one of the regulars who kept watch within the muggle world for the department. A lot of wizarding children who lived in the muggle world had not contact with the wizarding world's officers. This officer, Officer Johnson, happened to be one of the few muggles who knew about the magical world.

Isabelle quickly walked over to where the two people were talking and caught a bit of their conversation. From the information she heard, there seemed to be a family in the muggle world who may be wizards. The one of the children were thought to have been abused. Isabelle couldn't hear the child's name because her boss saw her standing off to the side.

"I'm really glad you're here, Ms. Potter. There is a case that Officer Johnson himself wishes for you to look at." Said Mrs. Carrington as she handed Isabelle a folder.

The folder was a bit thick but not by much. Isabelle knew it was the family that she overheard her boss and the officer talking about. Opening the folder, she scanned the information while Officer Johnson filled her in on the case.

"The child in question is twelve year old, Matthew Conway. He hasn't been at school for the past two months. This led the teachers to tell the principal, who called the muggle Department of Child Services. I went over to the house to discover that Mr. and Mrs. Conway were not at home but their son, Matthew, was. He told me that they had to work and couldn't be there to greet me. When I asked him about school, he said that he had a really bad case of the flu and had been told not to go to school until it was cured. I immediately knew something was off when he said that. Matthew looked completely healthy when I was talking to him. So I left the house and called my commanding officer and told him what I had found. After that I came straight to you guys. I was hoping that you would take the case, Isabelle. I'm not sure what it is yet but I have an uneasy feeling about that house."

"Sure. I'll take the case." Isabelle turned to her boss and asked "When can I go to the house?"

"As soon as I get the paper work done. I have to end your internship and put you on the employee list before you can go. I wouldn't normally do this but because Officer Johnson asked specifically for you, I have no choice. I would also like it if you take someone with you. You know how some families can be if they are trying to hide in the muggle world."

Isabelle nodded her head as she flipped the pages of the file. She had to contain her excitement. Not only was this her first solo case, it was also her first case as an employee. She wondered who she should take with her. Rose was wanting off today, which is why Isabelle came in early, so that ruled her out. She could as Scorpius. He, she hoped, had nothing planed today. She decided to give him a call and asked him. Thanking the officer and her new employer, she headed to the break room to read more about this Matthew kid. She had to know as much as possible to understand what condition this boy may live in so that she may be prepared. Who knows how this boy was raised.

Isabelle pulled out her cell phone, her grandmother got her, Rose, and Scorpius them for Christmas when they turned 14, and dialed Scorpius' number. After a couple of rings, she heard his voice mail kick in. She left him a message telling him to call her back ASAP and hung up the phone. Turning back to the file, she shuffled through the papers until she found what she wanted, the Conway's address. They lived on the outskirts of London, about 10 minutes down the road. She would have to take a muggle taxi to get there. Her dad didn't want her to get a car or a license for that matter.

She looked at the photo that the officers had taken of the house. It was a two story house covered in red bricks. It had a two car garage with what seemed to be a garden on the side of the garage. A car sat on the outside of the house. It was a German car, Volkswagen to be exact. She looked through the file some more hoping to find a picture of Matthew but couldn't find one. Sighing, she pulled her phone out again and tried Scorpius' number again. This time he answered.

"I really hope you have a good reason for calling me before noon." Came a slightly annoyed voice from the other end of the phone.

"You bet I did. I have my first solo case. Could you come with me?"

"Doesn't solo mean alone. Why are you asking me to go with you anyways? Weren't you the one who told me and Rose that you didn't want anyone to come with you on your first case."

"I did until I found out that this family might be wizards in hiding. Mrs. Carrington told me to bring someone with me. She doesn't want me to get hurt. Another thing, it's Rose and I not me and Rose. I swear your grammar gets worse as the time goes by."

"Hey! Don't get started on the grammar thing again. I'm starting to think that you may be Hermione's daughter instead of Ginny's. When and where do you want me to meet you? I've got nothing better to do."

Isabelle told him to meet her at her work. It was located in a muggle community after all. They didn't want to make people suspicious because they popped out of nowhere. She also told him to meet her in an hour. That would give him time to get ready. That is if he didn't stare at himself again in the mirror like last time. She hung up the phone after they said goodbye and turned back to the file on the table. Closing the folder, Isabelle stood up and headed to Mrs. Carrington's office. She was going to let her know that Scorpius was coming to the office to go with her to the Conway's. Walking into Luna's office she told her boss who was coming with her and that he would be there soon. As soon as she told her boss, she heard her friend yelling her name. Turning, she saw Scorpius heading her way, a bag slung on his shoulder.

"You got here quick. I thought it would have taken you exactly an hour to get here."

"That is what you think. I'm proud to tell you that I was already up when you called me. You don't know a thing about me (1)" Said her friend with a smug look on his face.

"Sure. Tell me then. Why do you still have shampoo in your hair?" questioned Isabelle as she smirked at her friend.

Scorpius stared at her a moment before heading to the bathroom to check if he really did have shampoo in his hair. Grinning, Isabelle turned towards Luna and smiled. Luna grinned at her as well and turned towards her desk, grabbing an ID badge from the desk.

"Here's your ID. You must keep this with you when you get there. I'll give your friend one as well. His just won't have a name on it or a picture. You best get going. I heard that you and your family are going out for dinner for your dad's birthday. Rose told me yesterday."

Isabelle mumbled a curse under her breath as she dug into her pocket to find her phone. She had completely forgotten to call her dad when she got to work. He was probably going to murder her when she got home. Finding the phone at last, she pulled it out and sent a quick text to her dad that she was at work and to not send a swat team to find her. She put the phone up and grabbed the badge from her boss. Heading towards the door, she quickly got Scorpius his badge and walked out the door. Scorpius was waiting outside for her, sulking about her comment earlier.

"Stop sulking. Your hair is fine. Here's a badge. You have to wear it when we go there. That way the Conway's won't question why you are with me."

"Conway? That's the family's last name. They sound American."

"I think they are." Said Isabelle as she flagged down a taxi.

They climbed into the back of the taxi and gave the driver instructions to go to the address that her boss had given her. Along the way, Isabelle filled Scorpius in on what the officer had believed was going on with the family. She told him about the boy Matthew and what the officer had discovered when he went to the house. About thirty minutes later, they arrived at the house. Climbing out of the cab, Isabelle paid the driver and asked if he could come back in three hours. That should give them time to talk with the family and get more information.

"You ready?" asked Isabelle as she turned towards Scorpius.

He nodded and they both headed up the sidewalk to the door. The house looked the same as the picture. Isabelle had a really uneasy feeling as she neared the house. Taking one last look at her friend, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Sorry guy and gals but I had to stop it there. I'm trying not to rush this story but I really want to get to the interesting parts. This chapter is only here to explain Isabelle's job and the case she is getting as well as introduce some important characters. I had planned to update on the 29 of February but I finished with my homework early. Don't expect this to happen often. I have a really busy schedule for school this semester and my hours of typing vary. Another thing, can anyone guess what song the sentence number 1 is by. It's an American song. I don't own the song either. I meant to add one to the first chapter but I forgot. Please review and tell me what you think about the story. It doesn't have to be a long review either. Till next Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been very busy with work and school. I had planned to update two chapters a week but I don't see that happening anytime soon. This chapter is an informative chapter. You get to meet Matthew in this chapter. How many of you are excited? I want to thank Kurinoone for reading my previous chapters and also thank her for allowing me to use her plot and characters from the Dark Prince Trilogy. Enjoy!**

**Sorry to everyone who first read this chapter yesterday. Kurinoone noticed a problem with the story and let me know about it. I happily fixed it and I hope everyone likes it. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: See first chapter for disclaimer.**

Isabelle knocked on the door and quickly put her hand to her side. She did not want the owners of the house thinking she was an idiot or space. Scorpius was at her side, waiting for the owner to answer the door. His posture told her that he was alert for any dangers of any kind. She heard faint shuffling in the house before the door was thrown open. In the doorway stood a fifty odd year old man in a dress bottom-up shirt. He was wearing what seemed to be blue jeans from the muggle world but they were faded. His black hair was neatly cut but some of his bangs fell in front of his brown colored eyes. His eyes reminded her of her grandfather's, James Potter, but they were a much darker color. If he wasn't standing in the light then she would have though his eyes were black. Isabelle put on a pleasant smile and addressed the man standing in front of her.

"How are you doing today sir? My name is Isabelle Potter. I'm from the Department of Child Services and Abuse. I was called here by a police officer who came here when your son, Matthew, was home alone. He wanted us to make sure that he was alright and was safe."

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking" said the man coldly "Why is someone such as you at my house? I don't have any children being abused. I suggest you leave now before I am forced to make you leave."

Next to her, she felt Scorpius tense, as if preparing to launch himself at the man if he made the slightest move towards her. But Isabelle Potter was the last girl in Britain that needed someone else to protect her.

She smiled at Mr Conway.

"Look sir, I don't mean to be rude but a police officer was the one to send me here. If an officer has filed a formal abuse report against you I suggest you shut your mouth and let me in." she cocked up an eyebrow at the surprised looking man.

"What you going to do, if I don't?" Mr Conway threatened.

"Nothing today," Isabelle replied, "but I'll be back, with the Police of course who will make sure your neighbours see them breaking into your home and hauling your handcuffed, red faced, sorry backside to the station, to explain in detail why you didn't let me in to ensure your child's safety and well-being." she smiled sweetly at him before her eyes flashed, "and heaven help you if there is a single scratch on your boy, cause I'll make sure you never see him again."

"Zero tolerance for Child Abuse," Scorpius drawled next to her, "no exceptions."

Mr. Conway looked fit to burst. Red faced, he moved back and barked for Matthew to come downstairs while he turned towards the two friends, gruffly inviting them in.

After the door was closed behind them, Isabelle got a good look at the entrance hallway. It had a small table against a wall that had pictures on it. The different color frames had different pictures in them. Every picture had a different person in it. Before she could get a better look at the pictures, Isabelle heard a noise from the staircase. Turning, Isabelle spotted a young boy who appeared to be the age of thirteen. The boy had sandy blond hair that fell in front of his two color eyes…Wait did she see that right? Isabelle blinked a few times and looked back at the boy. Sure enough, the boy had one ice blue colored eye. The other eye, his left eye, was a deep brown almost a hazel color that seemed very familiar to her. Isabelle immediately knew that this boy was Matthew Conway.

"There! You've seen him!" Mr. Conway growled, "Now get the hell out of my house!"

"With pleasure," Isabelle drawled, picking up that habit from Scorpius, "just as soon as I have a quick chat with Mr. Matthew Conway."

Mr. Conway looked set to argue but his eyes darted to Scorpius before landing back on Isabelle and he turned to march into the adjacent room, slamming the door closed.

Isabelle turned to face the boy, staring at her with the strange two coloured eyes.

"Hi, you must be Matthew. I'm Isabelle Potter and this is my friend and coworker, Scorpius Malfoy. I wanted to know if I could talk to you. I just have a random question first. Are your eye's naturally different colors?"

Matthew blinked at Isabelle while she spoke to him. An unidentified expression crossed his face as she introduces herself and her friend but as quickly as it came it vanished. Matthew smiled at her question before looking around the entrance way. He seemed to making sure that there was no one besides them in the hallway.

"No. My eye color is really blue. I have a hazel contact in. I'm reading a manga that has a character in it that has two different color eyes. I liked it and decided to try it. It's nice to meet you, Miss Potter. I'm Matthew. You can call me Matt if you want to. My friends do anyways. What can I help you with? Do you want to come upstairs to talk? So we don't get in my father's way?" said Matthew as he turned towards the stairs.

Isabelle debated whether it was a good idea before nodding and followed Matthew upstairs. Scorpius followed silently behind wondering if this was a good idea or not.

xxxxx

When Harry got done getting dressed, he headed downstairs. He had to wait for Ginny to get done getting ready before they headed to his parents' house. They still lived in Godrick's Hollow even after the war had ended. The house had so many memories of their youngest son that they didn't want to leave the house. It was just too painful for them to leave the house that held so many good memories but also a few bad memories as well.

A vibrating brought Harry from his thoughts as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He opened the phone to see a text message from his daughter, Isabelle, had sent him a text saying that she was at work. Closing the phone, Harry walked into the living room and pulled out a couple of photo albums that he had kept for years. One of the albums was of his time at Hogwarts, both from his sixth and seventh years. The other two was filled completely of pictures of Damien. His parents had put together the albums for him after his brother had died. They had pictures from his birth until his last pictures taken at Hogwarts. Harry had promised his mum he would bring the albums with him today to the party.

"Are you ready?" asked Ginny as she walked down the stairs as she fixed her earrings.

"Yeah. Let's get this party over with." Said Harry as he walked over to the fire place.

Harry waited until Ginny was over at the fireplace to pick some floo powder from the ceramic bowl. He and Ginny stepped into the fire place and Harry throw the floo powder to the ground.

"Godrick's Hollow."

With that said, Harry and Ginny were covered in a green fire. Both disappeared into the fire holding hands. In Harry's other arm was the leather bound albums with cherished photos that he hoped he would never lose.

**There you have it. The third chapter of "Change of Fate". Sorry for the delay for two whole months, I was very busy with work and school during this time. I am happy to say that I am out of school and am only working this summer. I am trying to find the time to write this story, so I haven't abandoned this story. I've just have had a major writers block but it is finally gone. Yay. I'd like to thank Kurinoone again for allowing me to use her story plot to write this story. Lily and James will be in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think of Matthew. I'm hoping to have a picture of him on my profile soon. Please tell me what you think so far. The major plot twist will come in the next chapter. Thanks for everything everyone. Another thing, the manga that Matthew mentions is called Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles by the amazing manga creators CLAMP. If you like manga, please check it out. CLAMP is the same group of women who created Cardcaptor Sakura, Chobits, and Clover.**


End file.
